


tracing

by redsighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love, misophonia if you connect the dots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsighs/pseuds/redsighs
Summary: Everything was suddenly overwhelming. The sound, clothes, the everything.Or where Atsumu spirals and goes to Sakusa for support.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	tracing

Love was a foul thing.

Some people had it lucky, getting together with their partner and being in love, while others left their feelings to be unrequited. 

Atsumu was the latter. Of course, Atsumu had to fall for the stuck up asshole with the onyx eyes. And of course, Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi, hated his guts. Maybe this was just how it would be for the rest of his life. Who fucking knew at this point.

Laughing at his internal monologue, Atsumu sadly laughs and lets it fade out slowly. He raked his blunt nails over the palm of his skin, causing goosebumps to rise slowly, starting from his feet to the edges of his collarbones. Atsumu softly traces his skin, imagining it was a certain spiker. 

Atsumu was too far into his head to notice his shaking hands, not keeping steady.

Atsumu sighed. His nail hooked onto the end of his sweater, not his but _Omi's._

The black, knitted sweater curls around his broad shoulders and Atsumu imagines it was him, imagines it was Sakusa. It drapes off of his right shoulder, showing off his defined collarbone. 

Everything feels so defined right now. The couch's excess fluff drags along Atsumu's foot, a way of grounding him, Atsumu thinks and bitterly laughs to himself. he can feel himself spiraling. He needs Sakusa now, right now. 

His phone suddenly feels like its miles away as his hand roughly reaches over the couch and onto the coffee table and onto the miniature coffee table and he blinks harshly when the bright light blinds him for a few seconds. His hand quickly scrolls to the second top name.

_Dialling_

"Hello?"

Sakusa Kiyoomi's voice crackles from the tiny phone and Atsumu exhales a bit of air he didn't know he was holding in. "Miya? Why are you calling me at," There was a ruffle of sheets on the otherside and Atsumu could hear something opening, "2:32 am?" He continued. The blonde just stared at the blank tv and blink owlishly, not even bothering to answer the man on the other side.

"If you're wasting my time again, Miya, I will-" "Sakusa." 

Both were silent as Atsumu traced his lips with the pad of his thumb, gently tugging when needed. 

"Talk. Just talk," Atsumu contemplated for a few seconds before adding a quiet "please." A hum on the other side calmed him down slightly.

On the other side, Sakusa was shifting quietly to his kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. All while saying a bunch of random shit that he probably would've been embarrassed about given not the situation. It wasn't the first time Atsumu called like this, nor would it be the last. "What are you doing, Atsumu?" 

"Tracing." 

Sakusa hummed and placed his phone on his left shoulder as he filled up his glass with tap water. "Tracing what?" "Your sweater." It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was when the twin murmured that but Sakusa still had to stifle a cough from accidentally choking on his water. "Oh?" There was no reply after that. 

Sakusa reminded himself that he had to be patient. 

There was an exhale, then an inhale, then finally words being spoken. "I really like this sweater." Sakusa traced the top of the glass with his fingertips, cringing when he thought about all the germs that could've possessed that glass. He tipped it into the sink and placed it gently down, careful enough not to scare the other. Although his mysophobia has calmed down since he got out of highschool, he still had bad flare ups sometimes. He always had Atsumu somehow there to comfort him. 

"You can keep it." 

On Atsumu's side, he was borderline panicking. What if he is joking, or lying. He would want it back later anyways, _no why would he want it ba-_

"I have to go." Atsumu quickly hung up and tried to calm the raging of his heartbeat as he stared at the blank tv once again.

* * *

The next day at the four's self-training, Atsumu felt drained. His eyes were bordering dull as he received the ball and passed it back and forth between him and the wall. He was waiting for his other team members, bored out of his fucking mind.

His mind skipped back to the phone call and he quickly stopped trying to think about it as he could already feel the blush rising up against his neck, that soon would flow up to his cheeks. The doors opened wide as Hinata, Bokuto and Sakusa stepped in like some sort of ethereal beings, surrounded by shining light and beaming smiles. Well, it was Hinata and Bokuto with the beaming smiles and Sakusa with his usual sneer. 

He had dropped his mask aswell, after highschool - it causing him rashes and a mean tan line that got everyone's attention when he occasionally walked out without it on.

Sakusa and Atsumu made eye contact for a brief moment before both of them averted their eyes. The owl-like man ran up to him and gave him a big hug, nearly crushing his ribs with how hard Bokuto's biceps were while being wrapped around his throat. 

"Hey, man! How has your day been so far?" The living embodiment of a fucking toddler high on a sugar high joined the conversation before dipping when he noticed the balls lying around on the ground. Sakusa finally glanced at him and Atsumu was fairly sure he saw Sakusa's lip twitch into a frown before it reverting back to it's usual sneer. The boys noticed but didn't say anything.

Atsumu placed the tip of his index finger on his lip and replied, "Mm, pretty boring." Hinata and Bokuto both frowned animatedly whilst Sakusa just stood there, watching idly in the backround. 

Chaos ensured afterwards.

The sound of palms hitting balls sounded around the hall and Atsumu found that it was too loud. He should be used to this, he tells himself, but no, it doesn't do anything. His hand enclosed around the nearest thing which felt a little too much like fabric and pulled himself towards it, slightly resting his head against the firm layer underneath. The thing flinches but soon calms down.

It was too loud. _Loud._ Loud. _Loud._

He was suddenly aware that the thing underneath his head was moving, Atsumu now moved to rest his head on the clothed chest. Atsumu noticed the intricate patterns on the now identified person, slightly tracing the mixed lines. This went on for five minutes, Atsumu just tracing and tracing.

Atsumu was vaguely aware of a gentle hand holding his shaking hand and keeping it steady.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 am, its literally horrible


End file.
